


I See it in Your Eyes

by The_philup



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Feels, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Nico is Stubborn, Nico is innocent, Nico learns more about everything, i am trash, i don't know what to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5478497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_philup/pseuds/The_philup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in Camp-Half Blood after the war, Solangelo.<br/>Everything's basically the same except peoples eyes change color depending on their mood. Some people try and hide it while others love it, still it makes feelings difficult.</p><p>(I'm bad at summaries sorry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to writing and I'm not all that good, but I'm trying! Thanks to my friend http://dontyoureallycare.tumblr.com/ for helping me. She's my original character, Neya in this. I hope you guys like this. It multi chaptered but I don't know how many chapters there will be.

Background information:  
* Your eyes change color depending on your mood. Kind of like a mood ring I guess. They only change when it's an extreme mood like super sad. Other than that your eyes are their normal color Ex: Blue, Green, Hazel, Brown etc. You can tell the difference because you can see the pupil when it's normal.   
\- Red ~ Anger  
\- Orange ~ Hope  
\- Yellow ~ Happy/Excited  
\- Green ~ Envy/Jealous  
\- Blue ~ Sadness  
\- Purple/Pink ~ Admiration/Love  
\- Black ~ Depression/Anxiety  
\- White ~ Scared  
* Those are the base colors, there are multiple shades for each base color. Ex: Dark Red ~ Furious   
* Some people don't like others knowing what they are feeling so they wear colored contacts. Sometimes if your feelings are out of control color will still show through the contacts, but normally not.  
* The Gods and monsters don't have the 'mood' eyes obviously, but demigods and mortals do.


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapters just the background of Nico and Will. It's short but I hope you enjoy!

Nico used to be a happy kid, his eyes usually shining yellow whenever he saw Bianca or when he got new mythomagic cards and figurines. He was a carefree kid, never really had any colors other than yellow and purple. Bianca was like his mom, her eyes always purple when she looked at him. Nothing was ever really wrong, until Percy Jackson came.

Bianca joined the Hunters and Nico's eyes turned red for the first, but not the last, time. Bianca went on the quest to save Annabeth and Nico's eyes turned dark blue. When he asked Percy to watch over his sister his eyes shined orange, surely if anyone can help his sister it's Percy. When Percy came back without his sister his eyes turned black for the first time, they stayed black for a week. 

Nico ended up buying dark brown contacts, he didn't want people knowing his emotions, it made him feel weak and exposed. He despised people who didn't wear contacts and were free with their emotions. Nico learnt to keep his emotions down when his contacts threatened to spill his feelings. There was only one time his contacts failed to keep the colors contained, when he turned Bryce Lawrence into a ghost, his whole eye turned dark red.

The only times Nico takes his contacts out are to switch them, clean them, or at times he takes them out and just stares at himself in the mirror. Usually his eyes end up turning black with self-hatred and if Nico believed in superstitions he would have a lot of bad luck from breaking mirrors.

Will was and always has been a happy kid. His eyes are yellow more than they are his normal sky blue. The only times his eyes have been a negative color are when he can't save someone or when his brothers Lee and Michael died. 

Will has never and will never wear contacts. He finds them unnatural and unnecessary. He likes being an open book, he thinks it helps people understand you. Wills eyes have only been purple once, when he saw Nico in the Battle of Manhattan. Will finds Nico fascinating and he admires him for being heroic and strong.

Both boys are about to find out that their eyes can turn just about every color.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short I know! I'm not used to writing yet! Hopefully the others will be longer! I have a tumblr if you guys want to follow it, Solangelo--trash. I'll be writing the new chapter soon!


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late I hardly had time to write! This may not be the best quality writing but I try. Also my friend who has helped out a lot is "Neya"in this chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 2  
Will wanted Nico in the infirmary after the war. After Nico told Percy about his past crush on him, Nico let Will drag him to the infirmary. Will asked Nico mandatory questions from; his birthday to any symptoms he's been having. He then checked his vitals and had him eat ambrosia and drink nectar. Nico ended up sleeping for five days only waking when Will tried getting him to eat a bit and drink some more nectar as well as water.

NICO

I looked and felt a lot better after sleeping for five days. Will made me promise to not use shadow travel or any other "underworldly thingys" under any circumstances. I, surprisingly, agreed without any argument. Will told me that that during my five day stay in the infirmary that the Seven, minus Leo, and Reyna had visited almost everyday to check on me, Will wasn't happy about it. I also found out that Hazel, Frank, and Reyna were heading back to New Rome in a couple of days so I planned to see them first. Jason would be staying a little longer to start putting up shrines for the major and minor Gods and Goddesses.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I finally found Hazel and Frank tending to the pegasus. When Hazel saw me she started crying and practically threw me to the ground with her hug. 

"I was so worried about you Neeks! I'm so glad you're okay. Will kept getting angry that we were all coming into his work place everyday so he told us that only I was allowed to see you since I'm family. Reyna almost killed him," She rambled out.

"Yeah Will told me, not about the Reyna part but I believe it. Since you, Frank, and Reyna are leaving soon I thought we could spend a little time together?" 

"That would be great! I'll get the others too and we can have a little party. You can invite Will also since he helped you, we would all like to thank him."

"Umm....I don't think so...You can ask him yourself if you want him to go. I'm just gonna find Reyna" I said definitely not blushing.

I didn't even know why I was blushing, like sure Will's attractive...I suppose, but I didn't even know him! I pushed all the thoughts of Will out of my head and just focused on finding Reyna which was proving quite difficult.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
WILL

As I was restocking some bandages Hazel came in with Frank in tow.

"Nico has been discharged already, you can check his cabin he's probably sleeping," I told Hazel.

"Oh he's looking for Reyna, he already came and talked to us, Hazel explained. "We are actually here to talk to you Will.

I was kinda surprised that she wanted to talk to me. "I didn't do anything wrong did I? I promise I didn't do anything to Nico! Me waking him up was mandatory." I rushed out.

"Oh no you didn't do anything. We actually are having a party for Nico's return, and since you helped him from slipping into the shadows we wanted to invite you, if you'd like to come?"

"Does Nico know about this?" I questioned.

"Yeah he does I promise, he doesn't mind." 

"Then yeah of course I'll come! When and where?" I may have sounded to excited.

"We haven't really worked out the details yet but we'll tell you when we figure them out. For now I have to go invite the others. Good luck in here Will." 

So say I was excited was an understatement. I was fricken ecstatic! Nico actually doesn't mind that I'm coming, or at least I hope he doesn't. The seven will most likely be there, excluding Leo sadly, and probably Reyna as well, I would love to become friends with them. I realized I was getting off track and continued to restock the rest of the supplies.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was an hour before the party and I just got out of the infirmary. Hazel had come back in about two hours after she left and told me the party would be at 8pm. I didn't know what to wear and I was freaking out! I didn't know who to ask either because Lou Ellen and Cecil would just laugh at me and not help at all. I decided that I could ask Neya for help she's my sister but we are very close even though she's two years older than me. So I went looking for the brown haired daughter of Apollo, she had dyed her hair from blonde to brown before she even came to camp and just kept with it. Thankfully I found her in the first place I looked, the Apollo cabin.  
"Neya! I'm glad I found you, I'm in desperate need of help!" I rushed out.

"Whatcha need Will?" She asked glancing up from her book.

"So Hazel invited me to this party for Nico being better and since I helped him she asked me to come and I have absolutely no clue what to wear!" I practically yelled.

"Why do you need to wear something special? Just wear what you normally wear." She said looking kinda confused.

"Well one, I'm going to be hanging out with cool people and I want to look somewhat acceptable and two, Nico will be there and I want him to like me cause I want to be friends with him," I explained.

"Goodness Will just wear a button up and some black skinny jeans! You don't need to impress them, sure their heroes but they are still people. Just act like yourself and they'll love you I promise. And 'friends' sure Will, sure that's all you wanna be," She said with a smirk. 

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but thanks Neya!" I said blushing.

I grabbed a baby blue button up and black skinny jeans and went in the bathroom to shower. When I was all ready to go it was almost 8pm, so I headed over to the Hades Cabin where the small party was being held.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
NICO

I finally found Reyna in the Big House talking to Annabeth. When she heard me walk in she immediately got up and crushed me in a hug.  
"I was so worried about you di Angelo! You are NEVER allowed to shadow travel again do you hear me!" Reyna all but yelled out.

"Yes mom I hear you. Hi Annabeth," I smirked at Reyna and waved at Annabeth."So Hazel says since you all missed me we are having a party in our cabin. It'll be me, you guys, Jason and Piper, Hazel and Frank, Percy, and Hazel invited Will..." 

Reyna and Annabeth just smiled at each other and then Annabeth excused herself to go find Percy to inform him about the party.

"Will edid a good job fixing you up. We are all very thankful of him, you know. Although he was very rude at times, but I can respect that." Reyna said after Annabeth had walked out.

"Yeah I feel much better after sleeping for five days." I told her.

I spaced out thinking about telling Reyna my secret. I knew she would understand and would want me to be happy, but I was still scared to admit it and to be judged.

"Nico you alright? Do I need to get Will? Helloooo?" She nudged my shoulder.

"Oh sorry I spaced out, no need to get Solace. Anyways I need to tell you something, but you can't tell anyone else..." I mumbled out.

"Of course you can tell me anything Nico, promise I won't judge you. You're like my brother," Reyna said placing a hand on my shoulder.

I started to get nervous, but I swallowed my fear down and blurted out "I'm gay!" I looked down scared to find out what she thought. Then I felt arms around me.

"Oh Nico you know I don't care right? You love who you love, besides many of the Gods have had relations with the opposite gender. No need to feel ashamed. Besides I already figured." She told me.

Wait what? She already figured? "You figured?" I questioned.

"You blush whenever Will's name is mentioned and you used to whenever Percy's was mentioned. The others may not notice but I'm good at reading people Nico." She explained to me.

"Okay...I just need to figure out how to tell the others. I'm not sure how Hazel will react, with being from another time period and all. And I don't know the others stance on it either. Jason, Percy, and Annabeth already know." I rambled out.

"Wait hold up. They knew before me?" She asked a little offended.

"Jason was with me when I was with Cupid and that asshole made me admit it, and I told Percy about my crush on him and how I'm over it and Annabeth high fived me," I explained.

"Oh gotcha, well when the time comes you'll know. I can promise you that they most likely won't care. You're still you. Anyways you wanna go do something? We can practice fighting? See how good you are against me."

"I never turn down a fight," I said smirking.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
PARTY!

NICO  
I was not excited to be at this party whatsoever. First of all it was in my cabin so I can't really go anywhere else. Second Percy is already being a idiot along with Jason, they've decided to see who can fit more pretzels, courtesy of the Stoll Brothers, in their mouths. Third Piper made me wear a black button up and skinny jeans cause she said I had to look nice and then she winked at me, which was very weird. They are also playing weird, annoying music. The only semi normal person here is Will who seems to just be trying to fit in, he's currently laughing at the two idiots while talking with Piper and Annabeth. I guess it wasn't that bad, it could be a lot worse. 

I spoke to soon. As soon as that thought came to mind Percy being the idiot he is started choking and Will ended up giving performing the Heimlich on him. Once that was all settled Jason decided we should play a some stupid game called charades. Me and Hazel didn't know how to play so everyone tried explaining the rules to us. Once we kinda got it down we started getting into teams, boys vs girls even though it was an odd amount. Jason and Percy were horrible at the game. I didn't know anything the were talking about, neither did Hazel or Reyna. The other girls were really good and ended up winning and Frank and Will were pretty decent. I suppose it was kinda fun especially Percy claiming the girls cheated and Annabeth just flicked him in the forehead and told him they won fair and square.

I found myself glancing more and more at Will as the night went on. He was quite nice looking, kinda awkward, but nice. He was dressed similar to me wearing a blue button up and skinny jeans. Unlike me though he had his sleeves rolled up which, and I will deny this if anyone asks, made him look kinda...hot? I felt myself blushing so I looked away and started talking to Hazel about nothing in-particular. 

Around twelve everyone started to pile out the cabin and head towards their own. Hazel said goodnight to Frank and kissed his cheek. I decided that I should tell her my secret that was becoming less of one.

"Hey Hazel can I talk to you about something?" I asked quietly after she has finished getting ready for bed.

"Yeah of course Nico. What's on your mind?"

"Well, I've been wanting to tell you something but I didn't know how you'd react," I started out."but Reyna had a talk with me and since you're my sister I decided that you wouldn't judge me and I hope I'm right." 

I was beginning to sound more confident and I was getting less nervous.

"No matter what it is I won't judge you Nico. I love you and you're my brother. Tell me whatever you need to tell me," she said calmly and full of care.

"Okay, well...umm...I'm gay...I like boys..." I stuttered out feeling a lot less confident now that I actually told her.

"Oh Nico of course I don't care about who you love! You're my brother Neeks," she said coming over to my bed to give me a hug. I've been letting more and more people hug me lately and I have to admit it's kinda nice, sometimes. 

"Thank you Hazel," I said starting to tear up a bit. I feel more accepted and loved. Of course it'll all take getting used to and I still need to tell a few more people. I think I'll like staying here at Camp Half-Blood. Maybe one day it'll feel like home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it! Sorry for the lack of eye color change, honestly I kinda forgot about it, oops! Anyways school has started back up for me so I will try and update as much as possible!


	4. Author's Note

Sorry guys this isn't a chapter, even though I'm almost sure zero people read this! It's currently 2:30 and I have school in 6 hours and I should be asleep. As you've noticed I haven't had a new chapter up in a while. I haven't even tried writing one. I'm horrible I know! I've gone back to school and its extremely annoying and very stressful, I've also been sick with Bronchitis. I have zero ideas where I'm going with this story, but I promise you I'm not abandoning it. But I would love your guy's help! If any of you have any headcannons or ideas they would like to share with me I'd really appreciate it! if I end up using an idea of yours I'll put you in this story as a character! Just message me on my Tumblr Account http://solangelo--trash.tumblr.com/. I'm also going to start brainstorming ideas and mapping out where exactly where I want to go with this story. Thank you all for reading my story and I'm sorry I'm slow at updating but honestly I have trouble, and have always had trouble, putting my thoughts down on paper (or computer),so I hope you guys can be patient with me. Also If any of you need to talk about anything or just want a friend you can message my tumblr, I will be your friend and/or help you out, but beware I'm really weird and my aura is literally just awkwardness. Once again thank you all and I'm sorry that this isn't a chapter. Hopefully one will be out soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked the first part of this its just the background info so you know what's going on the next chapter will be about Nico and Will and basically more background on them.


End file.
